1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input display device, a display control method and a control program, and particularly to an input display device, a display control method and a control program in an information processing device for selecting a data input position or a processing target by using a cursor.
2. Background of the Invention
A controller for concentrically controlling refrigeration apparatuses such as show cases, etc. is designed to collectively input set values required for the respective operations of a number of refrigeration apparatuses in a lump, thereby controlling the operation of each refrigeration apparatus (for example, see JP-A-1-291085).
Therefore, a general controller is equipped with a data display unit constructed by a liquid crystal display for displaying various kinds of information, and key switches for carrying out various kinds of input setting.
Here, when processing targets are displayed in the form of a grid (or in the matrix arrangement) on a display screen, at least four key switches of “up”, “down”, “left”, “right” are provided as the key switches, and the cursor on the display screen can be successively shifted to a processing target on the display screen by operating the key switches. Furthermore, selection of a display item (containing processing targets), release of selection, renewal of a display content or the like is carried out by using another operation key.
There exist various kinds of input setting to be carried out in a controller, and under many situations, serial numbers are respectively allocated to a plurality of refrigeration apparatuses and the same setting is repetitively carried out on these refrigeration apparatuses in the increasing or decreasing order of the serial numbers.
When the serial numbers of these refrigeration apparatuses are displayed on a display screen under such a situation, the numbers of all the refrigeration apparatuses are not necessarily displayed on a line. For example, these serial numbers may be displayed in the form of a grip (or in the matrix arrangement). In this case, in order to shift a cursor to the position of a desired processing target (for example, a refrigeration apparatus of a desired serial number) on the display screen under such a situation that the cursor is initially displayed at one end portion (for example, right end portion) on the display screen, a user must first shift the cursor to the other end portion side (for example, the left end portion side) on the same line by successively pressing the “left” key switch and further shift the cursor in a direction (for example, vertical direction) perpendicular to the cursor shift direction (right-and-left direction) by pressing the “up” or “down” key switch to select the desired processing target (the refrigeration apparatus of the desired serial number). That is, the user must shift the cursor to the desired processing target by pressing at least two key switches several times. Accordingly, the selecting work of the desired processing target on the display screen by using the cursor is cumbersome for users.